


Problems of Family

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my breeds-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Having an offspring is far more difficult than Devimon ever imagined.  He almost wishes Hoshimon were more like her younger half-sister...but not quite.





	

**Title:** Problems of Family  
 **Characters:** Devimon, Hoshimon (OC)|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A71, write a scene that does not occur in canon; Digimon Flash Bingo, #483, "Go  & live with her, then! See if I care."  
 **Notes:** This is my breeds-verse.  
 **Summary:** Having an offspring is far more difficult than Devimon ever imagined. He almost wishes Hoshimon were more like her younger half-sister...but not quite.

* * *

If anyone had ever told Devimon that siring an offspring would come with far more problems and issues than trying to take over the world involved, he wasn’t certain if he would’ve believed them. At least not before he’d sired Hoshimon. 

_After_ he’d sired Hoshimon, he not only would’ve believed them, but he would’ve wondered why he’d even done so in the first place. 

Though he did know the reasons: the same as any Digimon who made an attempt for offspring, few and far between as those were. Those few Digimon who could produce such a wonder instead of just taking an egg or a freshly hatched Digimon from the Village of Beginnings made it plain. Said offspring grew up with far more power than a Digimon who evolved to whatever level they could manage. 

Ultimate was the goal of every Digimon who spawned, but the amount of those who could achieve it remained ever few. Those who came into the world via birth instead of an egg could start at Adult and rumor had it they could get even more powerful from there. So far, there hadn’t been enough who lived long enough for this rumor to be known as truth or not. 

What Devimon himself knew was that he should’ve skipped having an offspring with that Bakemon. 

“I want you to bring her to me, Hoshimon,” Devimon declared. He wanted Hoshimon to obey him, but whether liked it or no – and he didn’t – he couldn’t control her. Neither the Gears nor his own power could affect her. 

He didn’t know if that was because of her unusual circumstances or because Hoshimon was just _Hoshimon_ and had at best a nodding acquaintance with reality. 

“I want a Unimon,” Hoshimon said, playing with a strand of her long white hair. “And I want one of those Chosen for my own. That little one.” 

Devimon could only guess she meant the small blond, because there weren’t many ‘little ones’. He opened his mouth to agree to her terms, but she leaped to her feet without warning. 

“I changed my mind. I’m going to live with Mom for a while. You can have fun with the kids by yourself.” She waved one hand carelessly and was off in the air before he could react. 

Devimon stared at where she’d been. Rage bubbled underneath his skin. “If that’s what you want,” he snapped, though there wasn’t anyone there to hear him. 

Hoshimon would come back; she always did. But he wanted her help with this situation and now he’d have to find assistants who... probably had a better grip on reality and would be less likely to get bored and wander off in the middle of everything. 

But he wouldn’t have minded if Hoshimon were just a _little_ more like Akuenmon. Even if Akuenmon now worked with the Chosen, that was just because she didn’t know who she was. He would fix that. 

Two daughters by his side. If only it could’ve been. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Akuenmon is Sora, btw.


End file.
